


All Things Vark

by katikat



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my Vark (Vex/Mark from Lost Girl) ficlets in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deal Breaker

“There was a  _baby_ born on that mattress! There’s  _no way_  I’m sleeping on  _that_ ever again!”

And that was how Mark was volunteered to help Vex redecorate his motorhome.

Not that he really minded, he got to spend time with Vex, and even though it made him blush like a school girl, he still loved the way Vex murmured appreciatively when his muscles flexed or his t-shirt rode up high, displaying the flatness of his stomach. It made him feel less like an inexperienced child.

Though his manly feels didn’t last long when Vex pulled him down on the newly installed mattress to “christen” it, as Vex called it, despite neither of them actually being Christian. Apparently in things like these, it did not matter.

Vex’s mouth was hot on his, his painted nails scratching Mark’s belly lightly, pulling up his t-shirt, and Mark felt so good, all… fluttery inside and a little bit light-headed, when it occurred to him, a rather unwelcoming thought at that moment, that maybe, probably, almost certainly he should mention to Vex, that…

Mark cleared his throat lightly, eyes trained on the metal ceiling of the motorhome, cheeks flushed with embarrassment, rather than arousal, as he croaked, “Would it be a deal breaker if I told you I have never actually done this before?”

Freezing, Vex stopped nibbling on his throat, then he straightened and looked down at him, blinking in surprise. “And by ‘this’ you mean, love…?”

Studiously refusing to look at Vex, Mark waved a hand. At first in a very “Well, you know” gesture, then between them specifically. “This. Err… sex.”

Vex’s eyebrows shot up. “You mean, with a bloke?” he asked slowly, just to be sure.

Good grief, if Mark got any redder, he would spontaneously combust! “Sex… in general. With anyone. Of… any gender, that is.”

Vex just stared. “H-how?” he stuttered in disbelief. “You’re  _gorgeous_! And young. And healthy and fit. And your kind has the stamina of an ox!”

Now Mark was glaring at him, arms crossed defensively over his chest. “If you remember, I’ve been pretty much on the run since I was a kid. I’ve never really trusted anyone enough to let them get this close.”

Vex’s face softened and he raised his hand, touching Mark’s face, running his thumb over his cheek. “But you trust me?” he whispered.

Mark unwound his arms, caught Vex’s hand in his and kissed the palm. “You know I do. I trust you with my life.”

Breath caught in Vex’s throat as he looked down at Mark. “Nobody has trusted me this much in a very long time - and with a very good reason, I might add. I’m not a good person, love.”

Mark smiled at him and pressed his cheek into Vex’s palm. “But you’re mine. And I know that you would never hurt me, if at all possible.”

Vex looked at him for a moment, then he leaned down and kissed him on the lips, gently this time, barely a brush. “The answer is no, it’s not a deal breaker, love,” he said softly, looking Mark in the eyes, his warm breath wafting over Mark’s lips.

Mark swallowed hard and wondered if anyone else ever got to see this Vex, this kind, considerate, wonderful man, and not just the Dark Fey. “Okay… That’s… okay.”

And when Vex kissed him again, Mark wound his arms around him, spreading his legs to pull Vex on top of him - because as inexperienced as Mark was, he was also a fast learner. When he wanted to be.


	2. Truth and Nothing but the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it was pointed out to me, Mark did have a lover - Bo herself! Which meant, I had to write a ficlet to fix my mistake. And because I’m one of those people who will never, ever admit they were wrong, let us all pretend it was intentional. Ehm… *clears her throat*

“You lied to me.”

There was so much hurt and betrayal in Vex’s voice that Mark almost shivered. He wished now he had kept his mouth shut, that he had never mentioned his inexperience - or at least that he had told the truth _immediately_ and not _eventually_ , just because his conscience kept nagging at him.  

Mark rolled onto his side and reached out reluctantly. “Vex…”

But Vex shook off his hand, sat up and turned his back on Mark, dropping his feet to the cool floor of his motorhome. The thin sheet that covered both of their nude bodies pooled around him on the mattress.

“Don’t,” Vex said harshly. “I can take the truth, Mark, any truth, no matter how horrible. I know everything about ugly truths. But I can’t stand lies. Lies lead to more lies and the inevitable betrayal.”

“No, I would never… No,” Mark whispered urgently and scrambled to his knees behind Vex. He lifted his hands to touch Vex but left them hovering just above Vex’s shoulders because his lover’s rigid back didn’t invite touching.

Vex shook his head, still not looking at Mark. “But you did. We haven’t been together even a week and you’re already lying to me.”

Mark sighed, sat on his heels and let his hands drop to his lap. “I’m sorry I lied to you. But… I really didn’t think that telling you, ‘Hey, the only person I’ve ever had sex with in my life was not only a succubus but also my father’s ex,’ would make me look all that good in your eyes. Talk about juvenile,” he grumbled.

Now Vex finally turned to him, his eyes unreadable. “And you think lying makes you look more appealing, more _mature_?” he asked flatly.

Mark dropped his eyes to his lap and shrugged. Put that way…

Sighing, Vex turned fully to his lover, raised his hand and pushed the sweat-soaked bangs from Mark’s eyes. “Sometimes, I forget just how young you are,” he said softly, his voice full of fondness.

Mark looked up at him and pressed his cheek into Vex’s hand. “I didn’t want you to think I’m irresponsible. I already know you think I’m too young,” he added and scowled slightly when he realized just how petulant his voice sounded. Very mature, indeed.

Vex laughed, leaned closer and gave Mark a peck on the lips, then he let his hand drop to Mark’s neck and caressed his jaw with his thumb. “You _are_ too young for me, love, as your father certainly won’t neglect to tell me often, and forcefully as long as we’re together. Also, a responsible person would never have chosen me in the first place. I’m bad news, love.”

Mark opened his mouth to protest but Vex pressed a finger to his lips. “Hush. But you did choose me and I’m too selfish to try and dissuade you from it. One thing you must know, though, love: I hate lying.” His face became serious, his voice gentle but firm. “I don’t care how many lovers you have had before me - gods know that I haven’t been living in celibacy myself, so I really don’t have any stones to throw. As long as you’re with me, in my bed, that’s all that matters to me. But do not lie to me. Please. I don’t think my heart could survive it, not from you,” he added hoarsely.

Mark leaned over and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry, sorry, so sorry. I won’t ever lie to you again. Never again. I promise,” he whispered and kissed Vex hungrily, desperately.

Vex let him, he let Mark touch him, climb into his lap and press their naked bodies together. And when they finally had to come up for air, Mark was holding Vex’s face in his hands, straddling him, while Vex was kneading his lover’s naked buttocks. They looked each other in the eye for a long moment, breath hitching, then Mark grinned, dimples appearing in his cheeks.

“Speaking of never lying to you,” Mark said mischievously. “I think you should know that those leather pants you love to wear? They make your bum look fat!”

Stunned, Vex blinked several times, then he grinned wickedly and tackled his giggling lover onto the bed. “I’ll show you _fat_!”

 


End file.
